Talk:Sacred World of the Kais
Rendezvous Bear I'm just saying, I expected you to be ta- Vegeta DON'T even SAY it. Lau the G: '*Flies in* Hey Bear, I see you made a friend already. Anyway where are Old Kai and Kibito Kai? 'Vegeta That friend you mentioned? Bear Yeah. Well, they're somewhere around, planet's pretty big so Instant Transmission's the best way to get around. Lau the G: 'UGH I need them like now! They're probably the only ones that can help me separate from Wrath! I can barely hold him in! He's pissed off after being killed by Jack! 'Bear Well, hand on my shoulder. I'll find 'em pretty quick. Vegeta Might as well go with you, me and Kakarot need to train and he's usually around the Kais. -puts a hand on Bear's shoulder- Lau the G: '*Puts hand on Bear's other shoulder* 'Bear -ITs to Kibito Kai- Goku Hey, Vegeta! Who are these guys? Lau the G: 'Oh my gosh... Is that...? GOKU!? *Runs to him and shakes hand* You're a hero on Earth! *Eyes sparkle* 'Vegeta Hey! I'm a hero, too! Bear Goddamnit.... Goku Really? I though Hercule took credit for all of that. Oh, well. Nice to meet you! -looks at Bear- Huh...You're a Saiyan, too? Bear Yeah. Vegeta Who stole me technique... Bear It's not that big a deal. I did kinda have to kill myself to use it... Lau the G: 'Hey I know it too. Hello Old Kai and Kibito Kai. I need your help. I sorta have a different personality and I want us to split. Can you guys help me with that? 'Kai Hm...This'll take a few hours. I suggest you make yourself confortable. Lau the G: '*Sits down* I won't rush you. Take as much time as you need. *In mind* '''Wrath: '''So you want us to separate then fuse huh? Well, making us separate will be your doom. Once I'm on my own, there's no stopping me. >:D '''Lau the G: '*Grins* We'll see. I'll defeat you and force you. Besides you said you agreed with it. 'Wrath: '''I'm complicated, you should know me better than anyone else. Well let's see what I do once I'm free. *In reality* '''Lau the G: '''I want to fuse using the Potara Earrings. I'm well aware of its inability to un-fuse. I'll go through it. Besides, we have the exact same strength and we're like 2 branches from the same tree. It might come out alright. 'Kai Hmm...Yes, yes... -sits in front of Lau- Several hours pass. Bear's gone to train with Goku and Vegeta. Kai -asleep- zzzZZZzzz Lau the G: '*Meditating all this time then gets up* *Thoughts: Grrr, what is he doing? Ugh I heard he's well known for procrastinating and sleeping on the job. This will be a loooooooooooong day.* ''Lau's back begins to expand, beofre it fissure into a new body, completely identical to his, containing Wrath. '' '''Wrath: '''I'm free? I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Lau the G: '*Steps in front of Wrath* Not so fast buddy. 'Wrath: '*Has own sword and pulls it out* Who's gonna make me? You? I get stronger with rage, you can't beat me! 'Lau the G: '*Pulls out own sword* I guess I'll have to ''make you fuse with me. Kai zzZZzz Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken and rushes towards Wrath* '''Wrath: '*Does the same and gets into hand-to-hand combat with Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Scratched by Wrath and pushed back* *Thoughts: He fights so wild, he's so unpredictable. So this is what Wrath is like when he's using his full power. I must go all out.* *Fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Wrath: '*Counters with own Big Bang Attack and they make an explosion* GRR! *Flies through the smoke and punches Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Punched then counters with a kick flip* 'Wrath: '*Kicked then flies in the air* Alright time to die!!! *Fires a Tri-Beam that makes an explosion, waking Old Kai up* 'Lau the G: '*Covered in a few bruses* HAAAAAAAAAA *Charges towards Wrath and hits him with a combo of punches and kicks then hits him with a sledge-hammer blow* 'Wrath: '''AAAH! *Is sent rushing towards the ground and crashes* 'Kai -wakes up- ... -grabs Lau and Wrath, then uses Instantanious Movement to teleports to Goku, Vegeta, and Bear- Bear Lau? Is that Wrath?! -gets hit by a Final Flash, then thrown into a mountain by Goku- Lau the G: 'Yes, yes it is. KIBITO KAI! I NEED YOUR EARRINGS LIKE NOW! WE HAVE TO PUT ONE ON WRATH! '''Wrath: '''The only thing that will be put on me is your blood after I spread it across the land! *Throws slashes* '''Lau the G: '*Stumbling while dodging* Dammit. '''Vegeta -teleports behind Wrath in SSJ, then slams him into the ground- Why would you want to fuse with a piece of garbage like this? Kai -throws the earrings at Lau- Alright! Wrath: '*Turns around on the floor* Ah Vegeta. Hello. Are you familiar with this technique? *Fires Final Crash in Vegeta's face* '''Lau the G: '*Catches earring and puts it on right ear* WRATH YOU ARE PUTTING THIS ON YOUR LEFT EAR WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! 'Wrath: '''MAKE ME! *Grabs Lau, throws him in the air then blasts him far* 'Vegeta WHY DOES EVERYBODY STEAL MY TECHNIQUES?! -uses a full nelson on Wrath- If you're going to fuse with him, do it now! Wrath: '*Tries to get free* GAAAAH *Moving around and keeps hitting Vegeta with elbow but he doesn't let go* '''Lau the G: '*Quickly gets up and grabs Wrath's left ear* QUIT MOVING! 'Wrath: '''GAAAAAAH '''Lau the G: '*Puts earring on Wrath* ''The two' fly at each-other, before colliding and fusing. Wrath: 'GAAAAAAAAAAA '''Lau the G: '''Whoa! *Combines with Wrath* ''The product is a person with a little bit of a shaggy afro, teeth a little pointy, muscular, with white iris and black pupils 'Lau the G: '''Wow I feel a thousand times stronger. My voice is different and I feel different, even my personality is different. This is a perfect product of us! Wow! 'and Goku -teleports over to Lau- Bear Huh, looks like we don't need to worry about you keeping up anymore. Goku Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level? Vegeta ...Kakarot, it's been over fifty years since I've even worn a scouter, and even if I had one it would explode when it's not even at a million. Besides, we can sense Ki. Goku Ah, relax Vegeta! It was just a joke. Vegeta Well, excuse me if I take offense to you making fun of our heritage! Goku Of a creepy space emporer blowing up our planet...? Lau the G: 'No need to call me anything just because I'm fused. You can still call me Lau. *Stretches a bit* ugh I need to get used to this body. Someone blast me with a simple ki blast. It'll help me get used to it. 'Kai -fires a Ki blast- Lau the G: '*Blows smoke away with hand* Thanks. *Uses Kaio-Ken* Wow even this feels so powerful. FUSION IS AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'Bear Want to see Super Saiyan Three? Lau the G: 'Wow you achieved it already? I heard Goku shook Earth with that, so NO, not now. *Powers down* 'Bear I can only hold it for a few seconds, even here in Otherworld. It's like a muscle, the more I use it, the easier it is and the longer I can use it. That's why I'm staying awhile. Lau the G: 'Yeah I think I'll stay here awhile, get used to this Fusion and get more training under my belt. John: *communicating with Lau telepathically* YOU BETTER GET THE HELL BACK HERE! 'Kai As long as you're training here, you might as well have these. -uses magic materialization to make a Gi, gloves, and shoes for Lau- Lau the G: '*To Old Kai* Thanks *To John* Hey John. This is Lau, I know I sound a bit different. Wrath and Lau separated then fused to make me. You can still call me Lau, though. I plan on staying here a while, so I can train. So if you plan on wishing me back so soon, don't. But I promise, as soon as I get back we will work on that song alright? *Grins* John: *to lau* Hurry up everything is going wrong No has seen Aphida in weeks Cuco is in a depression Jack and Gang keep arguing, It is getting out of hand 'Bear We'll be back as soon as we can, John. I've found out something from Old Kai, though. We have new enemies coming, not for a few months, though. You can handle the first, but the others....I'll be no help unless I can hold Super Saiyan Three for a practical time. Lau the G: 'Yeah. I wanna be useful and I won't if I don't work at it. Let us use the time we need to train. Tell everyone we're fine, we're okay. John: If I can find them... We spread out a week ago in case anyone came I have to check on Aphida and see if she is at you house Bear if she is she does not answer -Florence and Marik fly in- Florence: and that is one of good things about being dead, we're not in pain anymore Marik: You didn't have to say it in full explanation. 'Bear Alright, John, just gather the Dragon Balls, use them to resotre Mifan, the city, and wish back anyone I accidentally killed in the blast! Lau the G: 'That would be best for now. Forget about wishing us back for now, that's for later. John: Alright I will also keep looking for your sister Bear 'Bear Thank you, John. -severs the telepathic connection- Fuck fuck fuck fuck... -kicks a rock, causing it to explode- FUUUUUUUUUUUUK! -falls to knees, going SSJ2 and making a crater- Lau the G: '*Grabs Bear's shoulder and kneels beside him* Chill Bear. You think I find it great that Aphida's missing, too? Have faith in John and everyone else. They'll find her. In the mean time, we must train, train, train. 'Bear -clenches fist, standing back up- ...Damnit you're right. Let's begin, then. Intense Training Meanwhile, in otherworld, Bear and Lau train in a two-on-two match with Goku and Vegeta... Bear Alright, you handle Vegeta, Lau. I'll take on Goku. Just like we practiced. Lau the G: '*Cracks neck* Hehe. You can make the first move Vegeta *Grin* 'and Goku -power up, going SSJ3 pretty easily- Goku A match between to Super Saiyan Threes. I can't wait. Lau the G: '*Feel the ground skaking with their power and points at the SSJ3s* Ever get jealous when you realize you'll never achieve that Vegeta? *Cocky grin* 'Vegeta That's alot of nerve from someone who's not even a half-blood. and Goku -disappear, moving faster than light, the shockwaves from their exchange of blows shattering the ground- Lau the G: 'I'm proud of my human heritage, thank you very much. If you're not going to attack... *Fires a blast at Vegeta* 'Vegeta -deflects the blast- Tought you might want to watch Kakarot and Wolf or whatever hi name is fight, but very well. -goes SSJ, then teleports behind Lau and kicks- Lau the G: '*Kicked then bounces off the floor and kicks Vegeta's chin* 'Vegeta -recoils backward, then snaps back, punching Lau- Lau the G: '*Punched then flies in the air* Heh! *Fires a Big Bang Attack* Sorry so many people know your moves, you just have the best ones! 'Vegeta Ha! Then have mine! -fires a Big Bang Attack, intercepting Lau's- Lau the G: '*Raps* Vegeta, you know I could beat ya, don't step up to me if you couldn't even beat Frieza!!! *Pushes ball forward* 'Vegeta -teleports behind Lau- I didn't get absorbed by the pile of gum. FINAL FLASH! Lau the G: '*Blasted to some rocks* *Emerges from the smoke* That pile of gum is stonger that Frieza. *Wipes blood of mouth then grins* HA! *Fires a Tri-Beam then flies behind Vegeta and hits him torwards it* ''The ki of the enemies on earth is felt; even from here. '' 'and Goku -reappear, looking in the direction of the energy- ... Bear They're coming. We need to get Old Kai to bring me back to life. Quickly. Lau the G: 'Hey I'm coming too! 'Bear Old Kai has to sacrifice a life to revive someone, I'm the strongest here because of Super Saiyan Three. I'm sorry Lau, but I need to go first. Lau the G: 'Dammit... *Crosses legs and pouts* Wow I'm acting so out of character... *Grins* Alright then I guess I'll have to wait another year or so. Good luck Bear. *Flashes a peace sign* 'Bear See you next year, bud. -ITs to Old Kai- Lau the G: 'So Vegeta wanna continue this battle? It barely even started. 'Goku I'll watch. Vegeta -pulls self out of ground, going FPSSJ- Sure, let's go. Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken then grins* ''Few hours later 'Lau the G: '''Dammit I wanna help my friends fight Broly... I just can't watch them get hurt... *Acting out of character* 'Vegeta -standing there, in shock- Lau the G: 'Oh yeah...They killed your father... Hell at least you had one, my old man could be dead or alive, I dont' even know his name. 'Vegeta What worries me is who was ordering him around. I felt a power spike, and... Lau the G: 'Broly. He's a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. if he was at the first lady, he'd be dead already. *Grins* Have faith in Bear. 'Vegeta I don't know if you've figured this out yet, but I wasn't talking about Broly... Lau the G: 'Babidi? Isn't that the bastard that controled the very beast I hate named "Majin Buu"? 'Jack '*Shows up, frowning* 'Vegeta I don't know what it was... -looks at Jack- Are you another one of Wolf's friends? Jack 'It's Bear, and yes. *Mumbles* Fucking Broly. 'Goku -looking down, oddly silent with eyes closed- Jack '*Eyes widen* Damn, just realized who you guys are... *Long smile forming on Jack's lips* 'Vegeta Only other person I've seen with hair like that is Bear. Goku That energy felt so familiar, almost like...No, that's impossible. Jack '...What? 'Goku It...was mine. I don't see how that's possible, though. Jack '...Weird *Sits next to Vegeta* I know some of your moves *Grins* 'Vegeta -eye twitches- God...damnit, Nappa..... Jack '*Chuckles* ...Man I worship you guys *Eyes wide, large smile on his face* 'Vegeta Oh, not another one... Florence: -watching- How long has it been Marik:Just keep patient until its our turn... Lau the G: '*angry face, crosses arms* Jack. 'Jack '...Sorry I killed you. '''Lau the G: '''Well ''I'm ''sorry that I'm not excited to see the person that took my life. I'd try to kill you but if I did that you'd seize to exist, and I'm not that much of a bastard now am I? Well no need to worry about Wrath now, he's part of me now. 'Jack 'Hehe, as if you could kill me... '''Lau the G: '''Wanna test that? *Cocky grin* 'Jack 'Sure *Grins* '''Lau the G: '*aura glows purplish-white and has a murderous look in eyes* 'Jack '*Goes Super Saiyan 2, aura surges with electricity but power continues to surge, eyes are pupilless* 'Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken and red aura gives off pinkish-red electricity* Hehehehehehehe 'Jack '*Hair starts to grow a little longer, power continues to surge* 'Lau the G: '*Watches what Jack's doing* Uh huh, Super Saiyan 3. Interesting. '''Goku Good luck with that. Even here in otherworld it takes ALOT of energy to keep up. Isn't that right, Vegeta. Vegeta ... -crosses arms and face turns red- Jack AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Goes to base and passes out* Lau the G: '*Laughs hysterically then powers down Kaio-Ken* Ah man, *Wipes tears from eyes from laughing so hard* Hey Goku, I've never fought you before. Waddaya say? I'd like to fight my hero. 'Goku Actually, I have a better idea. How would you and your friend like to fight Gogeta? Vegeta Kakarot, I'm no- Goku C'mon Vegeta, it'll be fun! Jack '*Wakes up, looking angry* Damn form I'll never achieve '''Lau the G: '''Not with an attitude like that man. *To Goku and Vegeta* Gogeta? HELL NO! Heard of that guy, a fusion of the two strongest warriors? NOOOOOOO 'Jack 'I'll fight...It'll be fun Lau *Grins* '''Lau the G: '''S***, alright. Come on Jack get up *Helps him up* 'Vegeta *sigh* Fine. & Vegeta FU! SION! HA! -a light envelops the two, before fading revealing Gogeta in base form- Jack '*Is up* ...Damn *Goes SSJ* LAU! 'Gogeta -cracks knuckles, then neck, then takes a fighting stance- Alright, let's go! Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken* We have to go all out Jack. Don't hold back a single drop of energy. *fires a blast at Gogeta point-blank range then flies back* Jack use that as a chance to attack! NOW! 'Jack '*IT's in front of Gogeta and uses Wolf Fang Fist* 'Gogeta -uses split-form, dodging the attacks- 1 -dashes at, Lau, kicking him- 2 -kicks to the side, at Jack- Jack '*Goes SSJ2* RAAAAH *Kicks Gogeta 2 away and fires a Big Bang Attack at him* '''Lau the G: '''Your power gets weaker when you do that. *Fires blast point-blank range* COME ON I KNOW YOU DODGED THAT! COME ON OUT GOGETA! '[Gogeta 1] -reappreas behind Lau- FINAL FLASH! 2 -goes SSJ, firing a FPEW at the Big Bang- Jack '*IT's behind Gogeta 2 and uses Masenko* '2 -turns around, smacking the Masenko aside- Jack '*Flys at Gogeta 2, kneeing him in the face, then blasting him* '''Lau the G: '*after-image fades* That was TOO close '''2 -grabs Jack's knee, then slams hin into the ground- Jack '*Jumps up and flys at him, punching him in the gut, then the face, and blasting him again* '2 -goes SSJ2, grabbing Jack's arm, then breaking it- Jack 'AGH! '*Fires a FPEW* 2 -moves his hand to the side, then punches him in the gut- Jack *'Coughs, then grabs him by the back of his neck and pushes his face into Jack's knee, then throws him away* '2 -ITs behind Jack, then kicks him- Jack '*Turns around to catch the kick but is too late, is kicked in the face, charges a Begone and IT's in front of Gogeta, firing it at point blank range* '2 -re-joins with the other Gogeta as he blocks the blast- Gogeta -standing there after the blast clears with no damage- That all you- -Defuses- Jack '*Standing there with left arm hanging at his side, right arm ready, has a cocky grin* So much for Gogeta. '''Lau the G: '''Well tthat was a quick 30 minutes. *Powers Kaio-Ken down* His power was cut in half and he was still unbelievably strong. Wow. John: *talking to lau telepathically* HEY LAU! '''Lau the G: '*Hears John* Ah, hey John! Good job on defeating Broly, that was tough I bet, I felt his power from here! John: Yeah hard fight Jack died he is with you right? 'Lau the G: '''Yeah... He's here... Doesn't mean I'm happy because the bastard still killed me. *Notices that John is not responding* Hey John??? Ya there??? 'Jack '... '''Lau the G: '''JOHN! *Facepalm then stops communicating with him* Whatever. *Flies to the ground and starts training* John: *talking to Jack* You want me to wish you back? 'Jack 'Can't, not for 7 months. Bear will have to lead till then...How's the group doing? '''Lau the G: '''Dammit. *Crosses arms and legs* This is why I was afraid of others dying. They will be chosen to come back instead of me. I'll just be staying here longer. 'Jack 'Nonsense, we'll return together. '''Lau the G: '''Lots of people have hated me for the damage Wrath caused. I heard they were actually happy that I died. People told me to go to Hell. You know what I tell em? My life is a Hell, so I'm already in it. Should I live and be in a place that people hate me, or be dead in a place where I am all alone? 'Goku Well, you guys saw us use the Fusion Dance, right? Jack '...We'll talk later Lau. *Turns to Goku* Yeah Goku, we saw it. '''Lau the G: '''Wait you want us to use it? I'm already fused with someone. It still might be possible to fuse again because you turn into 1 single being. Not sure how it will turn out but I might as well try. 'Goku Sure, it's possible. It's two different methods of Fusion, now go ahead and try it. Jack '...Alright 'and Jack '*Perform the fusion dance* FU! SION! HA! *Light envelops the two* 'Goku -nods- Mhm.... Jack the G: '*has red pads, white pants, and black shoe wraps. Hair is spiky and shaggy. Is fat* Uh, did we mess up? 'Vegeta BWHAHHAHAHA -falls over laughing- Goku Uh...did both of you extend your fingers all the way? Jack the G: 'Uhh...no? 'Goku We'll have to wait, then. Jack the G: 'I have to stay 30 minutes like this?! Ugh. At least I can fly... Right? *Tries to fly then floats from farting so much* OOH! AAH! 'Vegeta BWAHAHAHAHA! Jack the G: 'IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! *Still farting* ''Thirty minutes later... '''Vegeta -stands up and wipes a tear from his eye- 30 minutes have passed Lau the G: '... Worst 30 minutes of my life... COME ON JACK WE CAN DO IT AGAIN! 'Jack *Traumatized*...Fine and Jack '*Perform fusion dance* FU! SION! HA! *Light envelops the two* 'Vegeta -falls over laughing again- Goku ... -holding in laughter- Jack the G: '*Has the same outfit but this time is skinny* ughhhhhhh *Moving slowly* If I move an inch I might break... Ughhhhhh ''Another thirty minutes passes.... 'Jack '*Sitting down, rocking himself* This is the last time I'll try it 'Lau the G: '*Sits next to Jack* Come on man. Mistakes are common when doing something the first time. Can a kid ride a bike the first time he hops on it? Can a teen drive the first time he hold the wheel of a car? No. We must keep trying. Our enemies will get stronger and stronger and this might be the only way to stop them! We must try again! '''Goku Just one more time, Jack! Jack '...Fine *Gets up* 'and Jack '*Perform fusion dance* FU! SION! HA! *Light envelops the two* 'Goku -claps- Jack the G: '*As light fades, is wearing same clothes but is muscular* Hell yeah! It worked! Hmm, *Goes Super Saiyan* NICE! 'Vegeta Good, you managed to do it right. Jack the G: 'This power is amazing! Yeah! *Cocky grin* Think we can beat Gogeta? 'Vegeta No. We'd be able to go Super Saiyan Three because of Kakarot. Jack the G: 'Well I wanna see if my Super Saiyan or Gogeta's is stronger! Come on! 'Vegeta -smirks- Alright, Kakarot! Let's go! and Vegeta FU! SION! HA! -light envelops the two- Jack the G: '*Smirks* Alright *Stands ready* A good fight 'Gogeta Alright, let's go! Jack the G: 'HAH! *Performs a Wolf Fang Fist* 'Gogeta -fires a Kamehameha- Jack the G: '*Fires a Final Flash* 'Gogeta -ITs behind him, then uses a flurry of punches- Jack the G: '*Is hit a few times then uses an after-image to dodge the rest and is under them* Hehe! *Charges a Big Bang Attack then ITs in front of them then fires it Point-Blank range* 'Gogeta -goes SSJ, batting the Big Bang back at them- Jack the G: '*Goes SSJ2 and IT's out of the way, then flys at Gogeta and unleashes a barrage of kicking, kneeing, and punching* 'Gogeta -catches an arm and a leg, then knees him- Jack the G: '*Pushed back then fires a Final Crash* Hehe 'Gogeta -fires a FPEW- Jack the G: '*Pushes FC forward* 'Gogeta -fires another FPEW with his other hand, pushing foreward- Jack the G: 'HAH! *Puts more power into blast* 'Gogeta -puts more as well, forcing the struggle to a stalemate- Jack the G: 'AAAAAAAAAAAH! *IT's away, then appears coming down on Gogeta's head with his feet* 'Gogeta -flips, matching his kick- Jack the G: '*Blasts him, then flys away getting some distance and fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Gogeta -ITs beside him, charging a Big Bang Kamehameha- Jack the G: 'CRAP! *Uses Telekineses to put a large rock between them then flies down* Get a taste of this. *Charges a blueish yellow blast* A mixture of the Final Crash and Final Flash! 'Gogeta HA! You don't ha- *defuses* Lau the G: '*Is not with Jack* Huh. That was fast. 'Jack 'Yeah, damn I wanted to finish that battle... 'Goku Too bad! Wish it lasted longer than thirty minutes... Kai World: Seven Months Later Lau the G: '*Muscle mass has increased in the last few months* Heh. *Charges full Kaio-Ken power and body is covered with red aura and electricity* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Moving the grass* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Charging power more for a little while then stops* 30. That's my limit. *Powers down* Phew. 'Jack 'One more try... *Very muscular, in SSJ2 form, power growing* '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*Hair becomes long and flowing, eyebrows dissapear, bio electricity rages around him, smiles* Lau's halo fades.... 'Lau the G: '*Halo disappears* Holy crap... I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You're probably next Jack! We'll just IT to them! And good job with the Super Saiyan 3! 'Jack '*Goes to base* Thanks Jack's halo fades.... '''Jack '''Well Goku and Vegeta, been nice knowing you *Grabs Lau and IT's away* Florence: Marik, I think we're still dead.... Marik: I already know.... New training '''John: HELLO ANYONE HERE!? Goku Oh, hey! Are you one of Bear, Lau, and Jack's friends? John: Yeah the name is John, I presume you are Goku? Goku Yeah. Vegeta's around here somewhere, too. John: I have question for you Goku. Goku Yes? John: 'What happened after you took off woth shenron Florence: Marik, how long have we been waiting Marik: A year Florence: O_O -facepalm- 'Goku That's a story for anoher day. What matters now is Xicor. John: I dont know how we can beat him Marik: I think they forgot we're here Florence: ... -rolls eyes- Oh really? Gohan No, we know you're here. You just haven't said anything until now! Goku Old Kai showed me a way you could. But, until it looks like your friends are going to lose, I'm not going to let them know. John: This is ridiculous you are just gonna let them be punished by him Goku They still have fusion, in fact they're using it right now. They still have a chance. John: If Lau and Cuco shorten fusion we have no chance Goku And if fusion fails, I'll let them know what I have in mind. John: 'Alright now do you have an idea of where Vegeta is? 'Vegeta -teleports to Goku- Kakarot I- Oh, another one. Florence: -to Gohan- Touché Marik: -facepalm- John: Finally a person I actually want to see Vegeta And just who are you? John: 'Just a fan of the strongest warrior in the univerese 'Vegeta So, basically like veryone who's been here so- Wait, did you just call me the strongest warrior? John: Yes I did Vegeta HA! YOU HEAR THAT, KAKAROT? Goku Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta ...G-Goddamnit... John: Battling in base you would lose goku you only win if you keep powering up Gohan C'mon. I'm stronger than even dad when I'm in my Mystic form. John: NO ONE GIVES A SHIT GOHAN! Gohan Well, would you like to fight me? John: Fight the children Gohan Afraid you'll lose? John: No im afraid I will erase you from existence Gohan I'd worry about yourself if I was you. John: 'Gohan I will say this once and only once you and videl had a useless whiny bitch for a daughter 'Gohan She was born in a time of peace and never got to fight. What, do you expect her to go blowing up planets for no reason? John: Yes I did that when I was her age Gohan Well, now I can see why you're such an asshole. John: ' Thanks for the compliment 'Gohan Well come one and fight me, then. John: 'Fine I will take you up on your challenge 'Gohan Well, you can have the first move. John: 'No you should I need to see something from you 'Gohan Oh? And what's that? John: 'How much this fight means to you. How much you care if you win or lose. Your will to fight Gohan 'Gohan Okay then. -fires a ki blast, then disappears- John: *slaps Ki blast* Not much will Gohan -reappears behind John- A Ki Blast and you're already making judgements about my strength? -uses a Super Explosive Wave- John: *hit my some of the blast and knocked back* Better you seem to want to fight more Gohan -charges at John, then knees him- John: *kneed* hehe *fires a dodon ray at point blank* Gohan -blocks the Dodon Ray with his arm, getting a burn- John: ... Imprssive John's halo disappears... Gohan Well, looks like our little match is over. John: ' Sad I was looking foward to staying to train for a while 'Gohan I'm sure whatever friends you had must've missed you. You better get a move on. John: 'Yeah I just need to ask old kai for a few thinks before I take off 'Kai And what would those be? John: 'Well I have a friend of mine that went blind do you have anything that can give her her vision back? 'Kai -materializes a vial with a liquid in it- Give her that and she should have her sight back within a few hours. John: Thanks now do you have anything that can fix insanity? Kai Depends on the kind of insanity. Even then it's not fixed per say, it does get the other personalty out of the main one's head. John: 'I see can I have on for mild insanity and one for extreme insanity and pair of potara earring if you have one 'Kai Well, I meant like, insomnia, Split Personality, or Post-Traumatic Stress, but since you said you need the earrings, I'm going to assume Split Personality. Bring them to me and I can fission them into two beings, then fuse them. John: 'Allright I will get them to IT to you *takes potion* Thanks Old kai Genderbent 'Jacqueline '...We're here 'Bear Yep. Hey, what are the Z-Fighters' names here? Just want to get that out of the way now. Jacqueline 'That doesn't really matter, does it? 'Bear Well, I guess not. I'd just rather not fuck up their names. '[Goka] -lands behind Bear, along with Vegata- Who's names? Bear Yours. Goka Well, I'm Goka and this is Vegata. Jacqueline '*Looks in awe at both* Well there's your answer... 'Teddy Oh, don't go all fangirl on us, we have something to do. Bear We need to see Old Kai right away. Can you take us to her? Vegata And why should we take you to her? Jacqueline 'Because another dimension is in danger and because we have schizo's that need to be split from their... evil personality... 'Goka Alright, just follow us! & Vegata -fly off- Bear -shrugs- Teddy, & Aphida -follow- Jacqueline *Follows* Afer a few minutes, they arrive... Kai Oh? Who are these? Goka These are some people that said they need your help with schizophrentai...Or something like that... Vegata Schizophrenia. Kai -looks over at the group- Well, who's first? Jacqueline *Raises hands* ME!!!...Err, me Bear -smiles a bit- Kai Well, you might as well make yourself comfortable. This'll take awhile. Jacqueline ...Great Bear At least we won't have to worry about Hannah anymore. I told you I wouldn't let it happen. Kai -sits down- Let's begin. Jacqueline Yeah... alright Several hours pass, then Jacqueline fissure into two identical bodies. Teddy Well, I've seen wierder things. Bear -looks at the body containing Hannah, then crosses arms and goes SSJ- Laura: 'I'll help contain Hannah then it's my turn '''Cuca: '''Right. *Goes Super Saiyan* '''Cuco: '*Does the same* 'Lau the G: '*Crosses arms then grins* I'm ready. Fasha:.... -nods to Forsha- We'll help Forsha:..... wut '''Gang: This seems ver interesting 'Cuco: '*Cracks neck* How we gonna do this?